Tear Drops
by yatenkou3157
Summary: It has been two months after Alan died. Eric has thrown himself into an awful depression; meanwhile Grell and Ronald are brainstorming on how to fix it. What will they come up with and will it work?


**Tear Drops**

This is my first fanfiction in a while, please don't hate. I really love the shinigamis from Kuroshitsuji. I appreciate you reading the fanfiction. Enjoy :)

* * *

It had been two months since Alan had died due to his disease. This event hit the shinigamis pretty hard; one in particular, Eric Slingby. He was fairly close to the unfortunate shinigami. Nevertheless he had to continue his job despite the hard times, because being a shinigami means there is no time for emotions and personal feelings.

Eric had stuck himself in his office this week, like ever other week. He was having one of his "moods" where he was so depressed all he would do is drink and remain in solitude. After the work day had ended he would leave his office and go home and continue to drink. Then come in the next morning so hung over that no one wanted to be around him. It was like this every day.

Meanwhile, Ronald and Grell have been talking. Ronald was Eric's party buddy and Grell was just that flamboyant gay guy that freaked people out. The pair had been brainstorming for the longest time now about how to fix Eric's mood. Grell's best idea was sacrificing Ronald by shoving him into Eric's office and ditching him, while Ronald wasn't so thrilled about the idea, that was the best they could come up with. So with that being decided, after work the two decided to drop by Eric's office. Hesitantly Ronald knocked on the door.

From inside the room Eric was heavily drinking away his sorrows. Vodka after vodka. He was completely convinced his life was over. He contemplated suicide, but if anything he'd drink himself to death. He was about to lose his job. He was on the bridge of disaster. If he didn't stop soon be would lose it all. Ronald figured he was probably beyond drunk. "E-Eric sempai?" He shakily reached for the door handle and opened the door. Grell stood there and watched, but he wasn't thoroughly impressed with Ronald's behavior so he pushed him into the room and slammed the door shut, then left. Ronald took a moment to stare at Eric and examine his behavior before standing back up and walking over to him. "Sempai." He said feeling more confident than before. Eric gave no response. "Sempai!" Ronald slapped Eric. "Get a grip on reality!" He was sick of Eric's behavior. He wanted change.  
"What reality..." Eric slurred.  
"The fact you will lose your job! Your home! And will probably lose every last little thing you care about!" Eric took another swig of vodka; this solo action pissed Ronald off even more. He snatched the vodka bottle and threw it at the wall, causing it to shatter. "See that! That's what your life will be! Nothing but shards of your stupidity because you didn't act when you could have!" Eric stood up and grabbed the collar to Ronald's shirt.  
"You little shit!" He raised a hand to punch Ronald. If Ronald didn't think fast...  
"Sempai, please...stop this." He leaned forward and kissed the other male. He had to do something; Ronald had determined that this was much better than getting punched in the face by a man twice his muscle tone, maybe even three times. Eric slowly lowered his fist. Minutes had past and the two were still kissing, Ronald had no idea where this would go...not too far he hoped. Eric pulled back.  
"Leave my office." He said after a moment of silence.  
"No!" Ronald exclaimed. "I'm not letting you go! Because if you do you will drink yourself unconscious. I'm not going to let it happen! Get a hold of yourself!" The smaller blonde yelled. Eric was taken aback by this. Ronald hasn't talked to him since Alan's death. It had never occurred to him one bit that Ronald had cared so much, let alone would have enough feelings for him to kiss him. "We all struggled after we lost Alan! But it's time to move on! Alan would want that more than any of us! He would want you to smile again; he would want you to stop this nonsense. Do it for Alan! Do it for me! Do it for everyone else!" Eric stood there and didn't say anything. "God dammit Eric say something!" Ronald slammed his fists on Eric's desk.  
"I have made a mistake." The taller blonde started. His eyes begun to water, but he choked back the tears. "After Alan died..." He paused for a moment. "I saw it coming...but I couldn't stop it. I wanted to die along with him." He clenched his fists. "So every day I thought it would make me feel better if I was drunk all the time. It was my way to escape the pain."  
"How did you think that would solve the problem?!" Ronald yelled.  
"I don't know..." he paused for a moment "I'm sorry." Ronald froze. He stared at the taller mans face and hugged him.  
"I forgive you." Ronald felt his pain. He truly cared about the other man. Eric hugged back. He felt something different...he didn't feel as empty any more. Ronald looked up at the other man and smiled. The only things between them now were the tear drops of a man who never cries.


End file.
